Under a Starry Night
by kiyomisu
Summary: [Oneshot] Under a starry night. Burdens are finally released and two people manage to find their future. [cloti] Pls R&R!


* * *

Disclaimer: FFVII belongs to Square-Enix.

Sinfully sweet.

And soft.

Her lips had tasted like chocolate but only better. Mmm… A drug. A drug meant to keep one addicted for life.

Her scent… Oh that heady scent. Jasmine. The milky white petals danced down from the sky and onto the couple writhing in each other's arms below.

Blond danced with chocolate as they lay together, tussling one another's hair. Flowers were crushed as they rolled together.

Love – yes. It's definitely in the air.

But.

_But._

Love never last for long.

_Stay. _

Stay with me.

… Maybe. 

Hands joined together as they stared upwards at the starry sky, which they had seen together as children. Now as adults, this novelty seemed more precious and important.

Stars winked down at them and glittered like diamonds.

A saying comes to mind – _Lovers are always reunited under the starry night_.

True. But not quite yet.

They are not lovers. Yet.

For he still couldn't forget a girl. A particular flower girl. Always carrying lilies and a gentle smile on her face.

But she's gone.

_Gone._

A smooth and petite hand petted his rough and calloused one. It brought him a sudden sense of calm and peace within.

_I may have been gone, but you have found another. Treasure her._

The man took the small hand in his and smiled to the stars and spirits above.

_Yes… Of course I will._

_Thank you._

His azure eyes had seemed a little more clouded than usual.

She was afraid of that. The reason why that he never really agreed to stay with her.

He never said, she never asked.

But the answer was as clear as crystal.

She knew. She can never ever suppress her.

But –

She can wait.

She had patience.

And love.

_I shall wait. Wait till he manages to forget about it. I shall wait._

_Because – it's only fair._

So, she was kind of surprised and shocked when he clutched at her hand and smiled.

The burden in his eyes had lessened considerably.

Tears started to well up in her eyes. They glistened in the faint light before rolling down her smooth cheek.

_Has he? Has he really…_ She didn't dare to hope. She was used to waiting. And rejection.

The man smiled down at the woman's half hopeful, half disbelieving expression. Her eyes expressed the need and hunger to be reassured. _Of his love._

"When you talked about staying with you, I hadn't give a definite answer to you right?"

"Yes."

"So here's my answer – I agree to stay with you. Forever."

The woman gasped in happiness and amazement. Tears started to rain down again, this time not stopping.

The man chuckled, a deep throaty sound. "And I had expected you to smile instead."

The teasing tone had stopped the woman from crying. A mock frown appeared on her expressive face. "Well, I'm just crying for joy." A huge smile tugged the corners of her lips. "It sounds like a marriage proposal. Did the girl get a ring?"

"No."

Laughter coursed through the man's body as he stared at the woman's face changed from shock to anger to a petulant pout.

"But – we can always visit the jewelry shop next week."

"Humph. You jerk. Next time, prepare a bouquet of flowers and a ring before you answered that special question. It means a lot to a girl you know."

"Yes, yes. Madam."

"I am NOT that old! Ahh!"

The woman's protest broke down and turned into fits of giggles as she was picked up by the man in bridal style. The two twirled around in happiness before once more collapsing in each other's arms onto the flowerbed.

"Tifa."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"Me too, Cloud."

The man smiled in contentment and bliss as he stared upwards once more. The stars winked and glittered at him.

_Thank you… Aeris._

-The End-

A/N: Phew! That was a short one. So sorry. This particular story was done for one of my friends called Meiling. I hope she likes it. (she's a rabid cloti supporter.) I know it's one of your another typical clichéd stories. (I'm working on a busy schedule and good ideas don't come to me.) But… It'll be really nice of you to just tell me what you think about this particular story. I've changed my style and yes, English is not my first language. So do bear with the grammatical and spelling errors. So do help me out. thanks!

P.S. I'm looking for a beta-reader or a editor. So email me if you want to be!

Kiyo.


End file.
